Movin' Out - Foxxay
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty decide they need their own space, so they search to find their perfect home. Foxxay one-shot.


Cordelia:

It had been just six months since I had been crowned supreme and everything in my life was perfect. I had new found respect, a purpose and, best of all, I had love. Misty was my whole world. I watched her now as she got dressed, listening to her favourite Stevie Nicks songs as always. She hummed along softly to 'Leather and Lace' and when the song reached its chorus, Misty joined in.

''_Lovers forever_

_Face to face_

_My city or mountains_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me_

_My lace.''_

I watched her from under our covers, dancing across the room. Her voice made my heart flutter and her movements so soft and gentle like a ballerina. When she realised I was watching her she blushed and winked as she put a brush through her soft blonde curls. God she was beautiful. Suddenly, she stopped her music and came to sit at the foot of our bed.

''De, can I ask ya somethin'? she said, she looked concerned.

''Sure baby.'' I replied, reaching for her delicate hand.

''It's just, well, living here with the girls is great and everything but…'' she trailed off.

''I know.'' I said, because I did know.

I was well aware privacy had become a problem in our relationship. There was nowhere to spend time together, just the two of us. Apart from our bedroom we had no space. Even my greenhouse had become a no-go zone when we wanted a few minutes alone.

My mind cast back to the other day. I was potting some plants when Misty came in to join me. My heart leapt when I saw her, she looked stunning in a long flowing, loose fitting dress with her Stevie shawl. I just couldn't resist her. Dropping my plant into its pot I ran to her and pulled her into a kiss. We exchanged 'I love you's' as I pushed her back towards the table. She jumped up, giggling, pulling me in closer between her soft bare legs. I reached for her top and then…

''Miss?!'' called a student from outside.

I came out of the flashback and squeezed Misty's hand.

''I know baby.'' I said. ''But I'm supreme, I can't just up and leave.'' I sighed, wishing I could do just that and run away with Misty now, this minuet, this second.

''Not leave as such.'' Misty said. ''We could move out? Somewhere close?'' she suggested.

''I'll keep an eye out baby, but I just don't know.'' I said, kissing her forehead.

Misty:

A few weeks had passed since my conversation with De and we had had no luck house-hunting so far. I was driving back from the supermarket when I came across a road block and policemen diverting traffic.

''Aw, snap'' I said, tapping my ringed fingers on the steering wheel.

I turned around, deciding to take the back route to the academy. I was almost home when I had to stop for some traffic lights, still singing Stevie's 'Landslide' when, just to my right, a beautiful cottage caught my eye. There was a blossom tree growing tall in the front garden and honey suckles waving up the side of the old stone building. It had tiny white windows and a baby-blue front door. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw the 'For Sale' sign at the front of the yard, near the silver mail box.

A beep from the car behind told me the lights had long since been green so I tore my eyes away and sped round the corner to the academy. Delia just had to see this.

When I got inside Delia was still teaching a class. As soon as they'd finished I ran to her, tugging her wrist.

''De! You have to come and see this!'' I begged her.

''Misty I have paperwork and…''

''It'll only take five, De, c'mon!'' I said.

I pushed her out of the front door and into the passenger seat of the car we both shared.

''I thought you said five minutes?'' she exclaimed.

''Just trust me.'' I replied.

A minute later we were round the corner and in front of the cottage. I pointed out of the car window and Delia turned her head to look.

She unplugged her seatbelt and got out, hurtling down the path and through the gate in the white picket fence.

''Wait!'' I called, laughing.

She rapped at the door and after a minute or two; a little white haired old lady answered and greeted us with a smile.

''We're here about the house.'' De said excitedly.

Cordelia:

Two weeks later when the nice old lady moved into her care home, we were given the keys to our new home. It was perfect, minuets from the academy, small and beautiful. It was just what we had been looking for.

''That's the last of them.'' Misty said as she placed the last cardboard box down in the centre of the living room.

The house was two stories high, with a lounge, kitchen-diner and a toilet downstairs. Up the old wooden stairs were two bedrooms and a family bathroom. It took us no time at all to move our things in and when we were finished, for the first time in a long time, we were completely alone, just the two of us.

''It's perfect Misty.'' I breathed. I was so proud of her for finding it.

''Just like you, De.'' She said, kissing me deeply.

I got up and walked out into the hall, to the bottom of the stairs.

''I have a moving in present for you Misty.'' I said bravely, biting my bottom lip.

''Really?'' she said.

''Yes, but you will have to come and get it.'' I said, walking up the stairs slowly. When I reached the top I turned to Misty and unzipped my dress, letting it pool at my feet.

Misty watched me, wide-eyed. She followed me up the wooden stairs and when she reached me she put her hands on my hips and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist and we opened the bedroom door and fell onto our new bed.

''No time like the present, and this is the best type of present.'' Said Misty, un-wrapping me from my lace underwear…


End file.
